Diferente
by Cristy1994
Summary: Renee visita inesperadamente a su hija después de conocer su reciente maternidad. No tardará en descubrir que todo en ella ha cambiado, aunque Bella considera que no todo es tan diferente.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Amistades peligrosas" del foro "Sol de Media noche"_

 _Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 ** _Diferente_**

Renée estaba harta de las largas que le daba su hija cada vez que le pedía permiso para ir a visitar a su nieta.  
Para ella era duro haberse enterado del nacimiento de Renesmee a través de su ex marido Charlie, quien le había dicho por teléfono lo mucho que se parecía a Isabella.  
Lo conocía bastante bien como para afirmar que unas traviesas lágrimas empapaban su rostro al otro lado de la línea.  
Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a perderse la infancia de su nieta, y había recorrido miles de kilómetros para plantarse en la puerta del nuevo hogar de su hija, que compartía con los padres y los hermanos de su marido.

—¡Renée! —había exclamado Alice mientras salía por la puerta y se acercaba a ella con pasos bailarines, aunque con expresión desconcertada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quiero ver a Renesmee —había dicho ella con rotundidad, dando a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Un movimiento tras la ventana del piso de arriba llamó la atención de Renée, que hubiera asegurado haber visto a su hija Bella de refilón… Pero no, debía haber sido una alucinación.  
Por supuesto, para Renée Bella era la niña de sus ojos, pero no podía negar que no era tan extraordinariamente hermosa como aquel reflejo que acababa de jugarle una mala pasada. Seguro que eran las ganas de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo.

Pronto apareció Carlisle por la puerta, idéntica y preocupantemente igual que cuando lo vio por última vez en la boda de su hija.

—¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo, Renée! —dijo con alegría—. Por favor, Alice, ¿qué modales son esos? Haz pasar a nuestra invitada.

—Gracias —respondió ella, entrando por la puerta mientras se quitaba el abrigo que se había comprado sólo y exclusivamente para viajar a Forks.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? ¿Algo para comer? —preguntó el doctor con una amable y simpática sonrisa.

—Agua, por favor —dijo, pues empezaba a sentir la boca seca de la emoción del reencuentro con su hija y de poder coger en brazos a una parte de ella muy pronto.

Renée se quedó observando la casa, maravillada. No era la primera vez que iba, pero aquel sitio era realmente precioso, digno de exhibirse en un museo.  
Con una velocidad casi increíble, Carlisle ya se encontraba a su lado con un vaso de agua extendido hacia ella.  
Lo tomó con manos nerviosas y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Dio un leve sorbo y se aclaró la garganta, impaciente por que alguien la llevara de una vez al encuentro de Bella.

Pero como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para pedirlo, Edward apareció en la escalera, instándola a que lo siguiera.

—¡Edward! Dame un beso, papá —exclamó Renee mientras se acercaba a él para felicitarlo por su reciente paternidad.

Se preguntó por qué con un bebé de un mes en casa no tenía ni un indicio de ojeras en su pálido y precioso rostro.

—La niña se porta muy bien —respondió él a su pregunta no formulada.

Renée asintió, reprimiento una sonrisa ante los estúpidos pensamientos que le venían a la mente cuando estaba cerca del marido de su hija y su familia. Todos eran muy… raros. Pero nada que ver con la imagen que se le venía a la mente de todos ellos con capas y vestimenta de superhéroes salvando el mundo.

"Eso es ridículo", se reprendió.

Una risa casi inaudible salió de los labios de Edward, y no estuvo segura de si realmente se había reído o había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Ellas están ahí —dijo de repente, señalando una puerta al lado izquierdo del pasillo—. Os daré un momento a solas.

Y dicho aquello, volvió sobre sus pasos, dejándola allí clavada.  
¿No era esa habitación en la que había visto aquel reflejo por la ventana?

Sin vacilar ni un segundo, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, deseosa de abrazar a su hija…  
Pero la Bella que encontró sentada en aquel sofá de tapiz blanco y cojines azules no era la misma a la que había dicho adiós un año atrás, cuando se disponía a marcharse de luna de miel con Edward.  
No, aquella Bella de facciones marcadas no era la Bella de cara ovalada que recordaba.  
Bella, _su Bella_ , no tenía los ojos de ese color almendrado, ni las pestañas le llegaban a las cejas.  
La Isabella a la que vio nacer y crecer con sus propios ojos, jamás se habría vestido con tanta elegancia y, desde luego, tampoco gozaba del porte que mostraba ahora, sentada de la manera más delicada y grácil posible, cruzando las piernas en un refinado gesto.

—Hola, mamá —dijo aquella hermosa extraña, haciendo que el pulso de Renée se acelerara de repente.

Abrió la boca un par de veces para volver a cerrarla, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Por qué Charlie no le había advertido de aquel cambio tan radical de la hija que tenían en común? ¿Tal vez no esperaba que fuera a presentarse allí sin avisar?

—¿Bella? —preguntó, sintiéndose idiota al instante. Era _obvio_ que era Bella, pero por otro lado, tampoco era _su_ Bella.

—Soy yo —respondió con esa insólita y dulce voz, y a Renée le dio la impresión de que contenía la respiración… O mejor dicho, de que no respiraba.

"Eso es ridículo. Total y absolutamente absurdo", volvió a repetirse, desechando esa idea de su cabeza. El impacto había sido tal, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su nieta sobre sus piernas, y en lo grande que estaba para tener un mes. Sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar. No después de lo extraño que estaba resultando todo, no antes de sentarse para tomar aire y poner en orden sus ideas.  
No, porque su hija estaba _diferente,_ y aquello era algo sobre lo que tenía que dedicar un tiempo prudencial a encajar en su mente.

Isabella, por su parte, no quiso presionarla, pues sabía que no sería bueno ni para su madre ni para ella misma, pero cuando la vio acercarse con sus recién estrenados ojos y desplomarse en el sofá, a su lado, no pudo evitar oler el aroma de su sangre fluyendo enérgicamente por sus venas. La sangre de su padre no olía igual, no se le presentaba tan apetecible.

Con un invisible gesto para los ojos de su madre, arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios, sintiendo cómo sus nuevos hábitos le instaban a probarla. A beber de ella. A volverse loca.

De repente, se imaginó la impecable habitación en la que se encontraban, salpicada de sangre por todas partes. Las paredes, los muebles, el suelo. Todo rojo. Y ella sobre su madre. Y su madre bajo ella. Cazador y presa. Asesino y víctima.

Pero pronto recuperó la compostura que su madre no se había dado cuenta que había perdido en una simple milésima de segundo.

Pronto recordó que Renesmee estaba allí gracias a ella, y que ella estaba allí gracias a su madre.

Y pronto se dio cuenta que, aunque había cambiado por fuera, y el cambio era indudablemente visible ante los ojos de cualquiera, el amor que le procesaba a su madre era más fuerte que toda la sangre del mundo. Eso no había cambiado, eso no era _diferente._


End file.
